


Puppy Problems

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/80864522045/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-realizing-they-have<br/>Prompt: fluffy turnfree. (Imagine your otp: Imagine person A of your OTP realizing they have to win over person B’s pet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ambitious April - send me prompts at tinypeckers.tumblr.com/ask

Gavin had won Meg's heart quite easily and she'd blamed it on the accent, while he'd swear it was his natural charm. Meg had won his heart just by walking into the room but Gavin would never admit that to her. Though judging by her smug smile whenever she asked and Gavin made up some scenario, she already knew. They stayed together because Gavin was smitten and, though she'd deny it, Meg really had fallen in love with Gavin's 'natural' charm. She knew he was never good at the whole dating scene and knew that the cheesy pick up lines he used on her Gavin had scrolled online for hours to find. But that didn't matter because, in Gavin's own words, it added to his charm. Their relationship was going well. That was until Meg invited Gavin over to her place. He'd never been there before, Meg often making the trip to Austin to visit him. Gavin was both nervous and excited, for obvious reasons. When Meg first showed him in, Gavin discovered a problem he'd never knew he'd have.

  
Gavin liked pets. He had several cats to vouch for him, they seemed to enjoy his company enough. The random dogs that often found their way into the office like Rebel or Bella seemed to like him too. This explained why, when Meg dragged him into the sitting room of her place by the hand, Gavin was startled by Meg's dog's reaction to him. Penny, who'd been anxiously awaiting the arrival of Meg all day, wagged her tail excitedly at her owner as she entered. Upon seeing Gavin, however, her attitude soon changed. Gavin jumped as she barked at him, tail no longer wagging and lips curled up in a growl. Shell shocked, Gavin looked to Meg for answers. Meg looked equally as flustered, trying and failing to calm the pup down. Gavin stood helplessly in the middle of the room as Meg sat on the couch, wrapping an arm around Penny in an attempt to soothe her. It helped, a little, though Penny barked in warning when Gavin made to join his girlfriend.  
"I'm sorry, she's never like this I swear." Meg apologised, stroking the dog's head and looking up at Gavin in exasperation. Gavin shrugged it off uneasily, forcing a smile.  
"Nah, it's fine. I'm sure she'll warm up to me." He reassured her, eyeing the dog from where he settled into the armchair.

  
Meg had planned an elaborate night in, complete with movies and snuggling. Lots of it, on the couch and in bed. Instead, what she ended up with, was much more awkward. Penny refused to let Gavin on the couch, dug her tiny paws into the cushions whenever Meg attempted to move her and basically became the big, albeit cute, elephant in the room. She looked sympathetically at her boyfriend as he curled up in the armchair, shaking his head and dismissing the silent apology. Like he'd said, Penny would warm up to him eventually. If it didn't happen to occur during the movie, well then that was fine. If, when they ordered pizza, Penny still growled at Gavin if he dared come near Meg then that was fine too. Gavin could deal with it, he'd convince the dog to like him eventually. He'd tried offering the dog pizza, despite Meg's protests, after she had scurried onto Meg's lap for a bite of hers. For a moment, it looked as though Penny would take it. But then she turned her nose up in disgust and returned to trying to convince Meg to share hers. Gavin sighed, bitterly biting the pizza as he watched Meg raise hers out of Penny's reach.

  
It became ridiculous when Penny followed Meg into the bedroom. Meg had tried to shut the dog out, something she'd never done before, but soon caved when Penny whimpered and scratched at the wood. Gavin didn't blame her, she sounded pitiful. Once she was allowed in, Penny made it her mission to make it as awkward as possible between Meg and Gavin. She wormed her way onto the bed, snuggling up against Meg's chest and creating a sausage-shaped barricade between Gavin and his girlfriend. He groaned, swinging an arm across the pup in order to get some intimacy with Meg. Penny soon put a stop to that, glaring at Gavin from her spot between them. He withdrew his arm, for fear it would be bit off. Despite the dire situation, Meg giggled. Gavin scowled at her in the dark.  
"What's so funny?" He asked bitterly, glaring down at the dog that was in the way of them.  
"Nothing, its just its ridiculous, isn't it? I think you're going to have to impress her." Meg suggested and though she was right, it was crazy, Gavin started to warm up to the idea.

  
Gavin started by buying the dog some treats, though groaned when Penny refused to take them unless Meg offered them to her. He bought Penny new toys, ranging from squeaky bones to bouncy balls that Meg swore Penny loved. But the dog wouldn't touch them, staring for a second before trotting away in a mightier-than-thou fashion. Meg laughed, Gavin dropped his head into his palms. He just couldn't do it, everything he tried the damned dog didn't bat an eyelash at. A tentative hand stretched out to stroke her once and never returned when Penny snapped at it. Gavin tried to take her for a walk yet Penny scratched at the floorboards and tugged at the leash until eventually Gavin dropped it and watched her scamper away with it still attached to her collar. He was growing restless with his attempts. After several visits, each with no progress, Gavin had given up. Unfortunately for him, Meg hadn't.

  
"It's only for a few days." Meg explained, pleading with Gavin as he looked at her in shock.  
"You're asking me to dogsit Penny? Have you seen how much she hates me?" Gavin cried, pointing at the dog who was watching in earnest. As if on cue, she growled at Gavin's finger as it pointed in her direction. It only served to prove Gavin's point.  
"Yes, yes I know. But Gavin there's no one else," Meg whined (a lie), "I need you." She said quietly, eyes full of hope and trust. Gavin never stood a chance, rolling his eyes and throwing his hands up in the air in resignation.  
"Fine. But if I'm dead when I get back, its all your fault." He said unhelpfully, smiling when Meg giggled. She shrugged her shoulders, strolling to the hall where her bags were packed and ready to go for her trip. Penny followed, claws clicking on the floor. Meg crouched to stroke her ears fondly, pressing a gentle kiss to Penny's furry forehead.  
"All right, I'll see you soon. Be good for Gavin, okay?" Meg asked of the puppy, though Gavin thought she was better off asking Geoff to shave his moustache. At least that had a chance of happening. Meg grinned as she stood, pulling Gavin in for a kiss despite Penny's protests and waving good-bye to him.

  
Once the door had closed, the room was filled with an awkward silence. Penny seemed to stare at the door, shell-shocked as she registered what had happened in her tiny brain. As for Gavin, well, he was trying to work that out too. After a moment, Penny looked up to Gavin with a look that could not be considered friendly. Gavin swallowed the lump in his throat, shrugging and smiling uneasily at the pet.  
"Well, looks like it is just you and me." He said, though Penny couldn't have understood him. She sat down, staring at the door expectantly as though anticipating Meg's arrival. Choosing to not disturb her, Gavin spun on his heels and wandered into the kitchen. He debated what to have for dinner, checking the cupboards and scratching the stubble that had just began to grow back. Still, Penny waited by the door. Gavin felt sorry for her when she began to whine, the reality beginning to sink in. But as Gavin walked back out to check on her, she immediately stopped. Sighing, Gavin rolled his eyes and returned to the task at hand. Food.

  
The afternoon was awkward after that. Penny stuck to the spot by the door. Gavin prepared her dinner but Penny didn't even bother to come when he called. So, as a peace offering, Gavin put her bowl in front of her. As Gavin at his, he idly wondered if Penny would move all weekend. She'd have to, for basic needs, he decided. Gavin hoped she'd realised that soon, he didn't want to have to call Meg and say that he'd broken her dog. Gavin finished his meal for one fairly quickly, glancing in the hall briefly as he passed. He was saddened to find that Penny had not touched her food. Whether it was because she was determined to wait for Meg or she despised Gavin that much that she didn't want to touch what he'd given her, Gavin had no clue. He tried to call to the dog again only to get no response. Gavin shrugged, returning to the sitting room to see what was on TV.

  
Gavin left the bedroom door open when he eventually retired, knowing that Penny liked to sleep in the bed. If she'd even bother without Meg there, he'd never know. It was minutes after he'd switched out the light, stretched across the double bed and feeling oddly lonely when he heard the tell-tale signs of claws on the wood floor. He held his breath as Penny entered the room, gearing herself up and leaping onto the bed. The mattress dipped under her wait and Gavin spared a glance at the dog. He wa surprised when she nudged her way under his arm, whimpering and snuggling close to him. Gavin smiled, stroking behind her ears gently and moving closer to Penny.  
"I know, I miss her too. Don't worry, she'll be home soon." Gavin promised as he kissed Penny. Unlike the aggressive responses he'd come to expect, Penny nestled closer and whimpered once more.

  
The morning was wonderful, Gavin excited to see Penny wagging her tail at the sound of his voice for once. She ate the food he gave her, followed him happily out for a walk and curled up on his lap when he went to watch TV. Meg might have had the greatest idea ever in forcing the pair to enjoy each other's company. Penny played with the toys Gavin treated her too and the only time she growled was during a game of tug of war. She followed Gavin around all day, sitting at his feet whenever he stopped to do something and waiting outside the bathroom when he took a shower. Gavin found she was quite sweet and gentle, constantly wanting attention and cuddles when Gavin was busy. He laughed when she barked at other dogs on TV, secretly fed her pizza and cuddled close to Penny at night. Gavin thought that he could get used to this.

  
Meg arrived home long before Gavin or Penny woke up. She snuck into her own apartment, lowering her bags quietly onto the floor. She whispered their names, searching the apartment for either of them. When she opened the bedroom door, she smiled at the sight that greeted her. Gavin's head was buried into Penny's fur, his fingers running idly through it as he snored. Penny was cuddled as close as she usually lay next to Meg, breathing softly. Not wishing to ruin the moment, Meg snapped a picture with her phone and congratulated herself on the brilliant idea.


End file.
